


Dorian's 7 memories

by DAfan7711



Series: Dragon Age - Short stories, Vignettes [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Dorian x Karl fluff and angst with a happily ever after (if you prefer pure fluff, read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7232026">my Max/Dorian hug your OC day one-shot</a>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorian's 7 memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elidoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo/gifts).



> Also posted [on Tumblr](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/149534527856/dorians-7-memories).

  1. Dorian had no idea what he said when the Herald entered Redcliffe’s chantry. He hoped it was something clever. Lord Trevelyan was as intelligent as he was beautiful.



 

  1. Strolling into the Haven war room was harder than evading his father. Facing the ex-Templar, the Seeker, Ambassador, and bard was nothing. Trevelyan, however . . . every time Dorian saw him, thought of him, Dorian’s heart caught in his throat. Dorian knew he said things—felt words tumble from his lips—but didn’t know what. He hoped he had been clever.



 

  1. His third memory of Karl is in the water-logged dungeons of a red-laced nightmare. “But don’t worry. I’m here. I’ll protect you.” _I’m not worthy. Maker, please, help me get him out of here. Take me instead._



 

  1. More red. Again with the red. The liquid-red infection. “Never a dull moment for southerners, is there?” Haven burned. Karl ordered them to run. He was cut off by lyrium-laced fire. The snow. The ice. The howling storm couldn’t drown out the grief that screamed within Dorian’s chest. When Cullen carried Karl into the healers’ tent, Dorian wept. _I’ll not leave you behind again._



 

  1. Karl— _Trevelyan, he’s Trevelyan_ —sought Dorian out in the Skyhold library, high in the rotunda. “I was distracted,” Karl smiled _._ Dorian’s heart fluttered in his chest.



 

  1. “Is it a naughty letter?” _No._  “It’s from your father.” _NO!_ Dorian forgot how to laugh. All he can remember of the ride to the Hinterlands is nauseating fear. Then they entered the tavern—the “retainer” was the Magister himself. Hell. He was in hell. With nowhere to run. _Trapped._ With a blood mage. “You tried to _change me_!” he couldn’t hide his tears. [Father was](http://rederiswrites.tumblr.com/post/149427735683/notadarkspawn-dorian-was-abducted-from-the) as clever as always, as manipulative, but Karl was there. Karl saved him.



 

  1. “[If you’re capable](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/148961411881/support-now-flirt-later-i-think-youre-very).” Dorian launched forward to kiss him. All other kisses were struck from Dorian’s memory. That night Karl left with the three other rogues for a secret mission in Val Royeaux. Dorian pined for him, sightlessly watching the snow-capped mountains out the rotunda window, like a forgotten maiden locked in a tower. Days later, still in a travel cloak and muddy boots, Karl raced up to the library, the Pavus Birthright in hand. Dorian sprung from his chair, dropped the book he’d been pretending to read on the floor. Hours later, after the most exquisite lovemaking Dorian had ever experienced, they sat together on the bed. “I want more than just fun, Dorian," Karl’s intense gaze cut into his soul. “This is more, Dorian. Right here.” Safe for the first time in his life, Dorian took Karl into his arms, “I love you, too, Amatus.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d resigned myself to not having anything for this month’s [7 Days of Dorianmance](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/148120321539/elidoo-elidoo-this-august-lets-bring-back), but this morning (08-26-16) I had the sudden thought, “What if it’s from Dorian’s point of view?” and here we are!
> 
> Thanks to [elidoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo) ([@elidoo on Tumblr](http://elidoo.tumblr.com/)) for great prompts for this event! Dorian’s 7 memories don’t precisely match the 7 days (questions), so I directly answer them in chapter two:


	2. Karl and Dorian: Answers to 7 Days of Dorianmance questions

Day 1: How did Dorian and your Inquisitor meet? Was it love at first sight? Or did it grow overtime?

**Dorian was smitten at first sight (Redcliffe), grew to love Karl deeply (Haven), and finally trusted Karl to love him back (Skyhold).**

Day 2: What was the most romantic moment during their courtship?

**“This is more, Dorian. Right here.”**

Day 3: Was there ever an exchange of favours? A keepsake given as a token of love?

**Karl got Dorian’s amulet from Ponchard with no bloodshed and without giving the blackmailer what he wanted (used human noble dialogue option). Then Dorian locked the amulet away in a storage chest at the back of their armoire, because it reminded him too much of his father. Karl and Dorian show their love in small, sweet gestures every day: gentle touches, terms of endearment, spending quiet time together—and, of course, wild sex. At least once or twice a week one will surprise the other with gifts of food or flowers—beautiful, yummy things they can share.**

Day 4: Did your Inquisitor ever bring Dorian to meet his family? How did they receive him?

**Though Karl and Dorian don’t visit them often, the Trevelyans greet Dorian warmly, as part of the family.**

Day 5: Do they have children together? Where are they raised?

**They don’t plan to have children of their own, but they send useful, extravagant gifts to their friends’ children.**

Day 6: How did your Inquisitor deal with Dorian’s departure after the Exalted Council?

**Trespasser never happened (on PS3): Karl and Leliana (inspired Divine Victoria) handed their power over to Cassandra, Cullen, and Josephine to downsize the Inquisition into a refugee services organization, independent of Chantry and Crown. Karl is a secret Red Jenny—Dorian knows, of course—and his Marked hand gives him no more trouble because the voices from the Well told Lady Morrigan how to control its power. After Dorian’s father dies and Dorian takes his place in the Magisterium, Karl moves with Dorian to Minrathous. They do not hide their personal relationship. Despite the scandal, no one dares come after them publicly, but Karl and Dorian are ever vigilant for dangers.**

Day 7: When does Dorian say to your Inquisitor these words: I love you, amatus, if he does at all?

**The first time they sleep together, Karl says, “I want more than just fun, Dorian . . . This is more, Dorian. Right here.” Dorian answers, “I love you, too, Amatus.”**


End file.
